Veuillez Coucher Avec Moi?
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Eli uses his French speaking skills to his advantage… Clare will have fun for sure.


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, if I did… Oh man the episodes will be so, so spicy.

A/N: Thanks to Clareandeliforever who suggested the idea for this story. I sort of told her she should do it, but she kind of said no. Ha, but anyway, this is for her :) And I am totes super happy because this is my 60th story! WOOT! I'm excited! Since I've had this account of fanfiction I never thought that I would ever get this many stories published! This is great, greater than cheese man.

I know Aislinn Paul speaks fluid French, but Clare doesn't, so she doesn't know any French in this story.

Anyway, here you are a fantabulous one-shot. Yes, it's a one-shot. Oh and before you begin reading, I had to use a translating website for the French words, if you speak fluent French, don't bash me please.

Thanks to (insert name here) who beta read this story :)

* * *

Veuillez coucher avec moi?

Summary: Eli uses his French speaking skills to his advantage… Clare will have fun for sure.

* * *

"Eli, stop it! We have to study for your French exam. We don't have time to be fooling around." Clare hissed after I placed a tender kiss on her neck and shoulders. I sighed as she started to shift around, getting me to move away from her.

"Clare, I already passed my French exam, remember." I smirked, her cute face turned bright red as I said this. Clare said, "We have to finish this, just a few more minutes of studying, please Eli, no more interruptions." I nodded and she moved away so she was sitting next to me on the couch, her legs moved over my lap. I leaned m head back on the couch, and she called out words, and told me to translate them into French. They were simple words too, so I found this to be very boring.

"Okay, sentimental."

"Sentimentale."

"Good, bleeding."

"Saignement."

"Someone's been studying." Clare mocked.

"vous avez étudié."

"Okay Eli, I didn't mean for you to translate that." Clare frowned.

" Eli, Je ne voulais pas pour vous de traduire cette."

"Eli stop it!" Clare said in frustration on.

"Or what?" I asked, looking over at her. She blushed and turned away. Clare stammered, "N-nothing." I smirked.

"Give me some better words, Clare, those words are too easy."

"What kind of words do you want?" She asked. I looked over at her and she blinked, her gorgeous blue eyes poisoned with a hint of curiosity. I smirked and took the text book from her hands, and placed it on the table. I answered, "You know what I'm talking about." Clare looked confused, but she mouthed an "oh". I figured she caught the hint.

"Or, you can… tell me words, and translate them yourself…"

I climbed on top of her, separating her legs so I lay between them. I sighed.

"Je vais vous mordre." I whispered against her ear, causing Clare to whimper.

"Wh-what does that mean?" She asked.

I leaned down and pressed my lips against her neck, and I surprised her by biting down on the flesh. Clare moaned and tilted her head to the side. She licked her bottom lip and I leaned back and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to bite you was the translation." I purred.

"O-okay…"

"Maintenant je taquinerai votre os de collier."

Clare looked up at me curiously, and I dipped down and licked her collar bones, sucking on the flesh there. I was pretty thankful that Clare was wearing a thin strap shirt; otherwise this would be a little hard to do. She gasped and reached up to pull on my hair. I groaned and bit the bone, loving the sound she made after.

"Translation." She breathed.

"Now, I'm going to tease your collar bones." I responded.

Clare nodded and swallowed hard. Her breathing had become uneven and I smirked devilishly, knowing that I was getting to her. She gave me a small look and I continued this "torture".

"Après le taquinerie de votre os de collier, je sucerai et grignoterai sur vos mamelons."

Clare looked up at me with her blue eyes and I watched her face turn pink as I moved the straps of her shirt down to her shoulders, and pulled her shirt down, placing it under her breasts. I leaned down and sucked her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before I nibbled softly on the hardening, pink flesh. Clare moaned and arched her back against me. I switched and gave her neglected nipple the same treatment, before I pulled away to look in her dilated eyes.

"T-t-translation." She stammered.

"After I'm done teasing your collar bones, I'm going to suck and nibble on your nipples."

"Et maintenant, le commencement de plaisir" **I whispered.

Clare pinned her eyebrows together and I swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss. She reached up, lacing her fingers through my hair, and tugging lightly on it. I moaned and pulled my lips back, brushing them against her ear. I flicked my tongue out and traced it around her ear, before I sucked and chewed on her earlobe. Clare gasped and arched her hips up, her legs parting uncomfortably on the couch.

I moved us, so we ended up on the floor.

"Why on the floor?"

"Puisque ," I started to say, "que c'est plus facile pour moi de sécher bosse vous de cette façon."

Clare squeezed her eyes shut as I thrust my hips forward, her legs parted, giving me more room, the floral black skirt lifted, revealing her creamy thighs. I reached down and cupped her ass, squeezing the flesh clad in lacy panties. Clare moaned and whined in her throat. She asked softly, "D-does it have to deal with, dry humping?" I smirked.

"Trés bonne, Clare."

She smiled softly and I removed her shirt, leaving her only in her skirt.

"Touch me, Eli."

"Dire s'il vous plaît."

"Wh-what?" Clare panted.

I traced my fingers up and down her sides, ghosting them under her swollen breasts.

"Dire s'il vous plaît."

"Eli, please… enough with the—ah!"

I interrupted her sentence, by taking her breasts in my hands and squeezing them lightly. Clare's nipples tightened against my palms and I smiled a little. She arched her back and moaned low in her throat. I removed my hands from her breasts and scooted down her body. I pulled her skirt down and she whimpered, clenching her legs together. Oh, this won't do. I grasped her knees, and pulled her legs apart, but she put force, making it a little hard for me.

"Clare, ne pas le combattre."

"I-I'll let you continue, if you tell me what that means." She whispered.

"Don't fight it." I responded.

Clare slowly nodded and separated her legs.

"Wait!" She shrieked.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't your parents coming home in like… five minutes?" Clare asked.

I pinned my eyebrows together and looked at the clock ticking in the kitchen. It was almost eight exactly.

"Yes. They should be walking into the house right now." I smirked. Clare squeaked and she grabbed her shirt and her skirt, and ran to the bathroom. I smirked and got up to sit on the couch. I grabbed the text book and begun flipping through the pages, waiting for Clare to walk into the living room. As if on cue, I heard my parents announce that they were home. They walked into the living room and mom asked, "Where's Clare?"

"She's freshening up in the bathroom." I responded.

Mom nodded, and she walked back into the kitchen to talk to my dad. I could hear their low conversation. Clare walked into the living room, her face a little pink, and she looked very bothered. She sat down next to me and I leaned into her, "Are you hot and bothered, Clare?" She shot me a glare.

"No, are you?" She asked with a challenging smirk playing her lips. I arched my eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. Clare looked into the kitchen, making sure my parents were still in there, and she reached over and placed her hand between my legs, grabbing my slightly hard erection. I stiffened and moved around anxiously. Clare smirked and pulled her hand away.

"Vous savez, nous devons continuer plus tard."

"If you're asking to continue, Elijah, I believe no is the answer." Clare smirked. I frowned.

"How'd you know I was asking to continue?"

"Because every time you're left with an erection, you ask to continue later; I know you well Elijah Thomas Goldsworthy."

I leaned over and kissed her hard.

"We'll see about that."

End!

* * *

Hate it? Love it? Apples? Lemons? No, I'm not fluid in French before you start asking.

Munro Chambers?

Reviews? :)


End file.
